


Her Hoodie

by mysticmoonlight



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Chicago Med - Freeform, F/F, Sarah Reese - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmoonlight/pseuds/mysticmoonlight
Summary: When you get put in the hospital, a certain doctor leaves her hoodie for you to wear while recovering.
Relationships: Sarah Reese X Reader, Sarah Reese/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Her Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> F/n-First Name  
> L/n-Last Name

It was another day in Gaffney Chicago Medical Center, and you were working a shift in the Emergency Department. Well a normal day with a headache, but what can you expect, it's Monday. As you walk in the door, you get a cheerful wave from Maggie, followed by a nod at the door as an Ambo rolls up. You listen as the paramedics call out, "Lisa Johnson, 19, Paranoid and Combative. Found on the train tracks, known Bipolar disorder along with manic episodes, husband is on his way. No vitals taken in the field, GCS 13." You follow the bed and do a sheet transfer. "Right I want a CBC, BMP, and a tox screen on her, along with 2 of haldol to calm her down and soft restraints. Oh, and page psych." "Yes, Dr L/n." Monique calls out, leaving the room to go get the blood draw ready. You suddenly feel a tap on your shoulder, to which you jump slightly and turn around. It's Dr Reese.

"You paged?" You pull her outside loosely by her labcoat jacket. "I've forwarded you her chart, I've pulled you in for pretty obvious reasons, but based on the fact she was on train tracks, I think we might need to put this lady on a psych hold as she is a harm to herself. You know the drill, try talk to her when she wakes up, see what's going on." Reese heads into the room, whilst you shut the door behind her and lean against the wall. Out of the corner of your eye you see Maggie and April eyeing you up, to which Maggie follows with a wink. You smile and shake your head before checking back inside the room. After Reese is done talking, she comes out of the room, "Yeah, nothing. I'm putting her on a psych hold, I just need Dr Charles to sign off on it and then we will bring her up." She briefly smiles before walking off which makes you blush slightly. You walk back to your desk to finish paper work, and then April approaches. 

"So, F/n, when were you going to tell us you had a massive crush on our psych resident?" You look up at her, trying to suppress the smile on your face. "Crush? What?" Maggie walks up. "Oh come on, if that little scene between you was any sweeter I'd have diabetes." April giggles whilst you bury your head in your hands. "Speak of the devil.." You look up and see Reese stood outside with Dr Charles, and a couple of porters. They begin to transport her up to the Psych ward, and clear out the room for the next patient.

Right around the same time, you start to feel slightly dizzy as you get up. You attempt to call out before everything turns to black and you land with a crash in the middle of the corridor of the ED. Reese is the first one to help, she scoops you up in her arms and brings you to an empty treatment room. "Guys, some help please!" After half an hour or so, you begin to wake up. "W-Where am I?" Reese comes over with a smile, "Med, do you remember what happened?" "Fainted didn't I? In the middle of the room, how embarrassing." You groan slightly and turn away from her. You hear a slight giggle from behind you. "It's fine honestly, but you have a lot of visitors, everyone is really worried about you." You turn back onto your back, "Let them in, and you need to get back to work Sarah, you're on shift." She rolls her eyes. "Dr Charles let me have the rest of the day off as I was worried, plus I heard you have a neurosurgery consult so I would like to be there for that if that's ok?" You nod and see Maggie practically run in. 

"Oh. My. God. F/n! What happened to you! You didn't tell me you were ill!" You laugh slightly. "I don't think a bit of headache is something to cry wolf over Mags, honestly, I'm fine. Just a couple of scratches that have been dressed." "You aren't that fine Dr L/n." Dr Abrams walks in with an iPad. "We took an MRI and CT while you were unconscious, and found that your intercranial pressure is rising, I'd like to take you up to surgery to drain the excess fluid. It's a non invasive procedure as you know, and doesn't take that long. If you don't drain it you could suffer a seizure or brain damage but you know all of that. Do I have your consent?" You nod. "That's settled then, once an ER is open I will take you up." After about ten minutes, porters come round, along with a Nurse. You briefly wave to everyone before being given general anaesthesia and are taken up to surgery. 

You wake up in a room on your own, and see a get well card signed by everyone in the ED standing on top of the bedside table, along with a zip-up hoodie laid across your chest very gently. A hoodie that isn't yours. You look at the hoodie and then pick it up to put it on, to which you see a name scribbled on the tag, it reads "S. Reese". You smile as you put the hoodie on, and realise it smells like her perfume, which makes you smile and blush even more. You lay back on your bed and pull the blanket up to your shoulders, before a knock at the door startles you. 

"Hey F/n can I come in?" It's Dr Charles. "I missed the card, so I wanted to come and say hi. How are you?" You sit up and push the blanket off, revealing the hoodie, and hope he doesn't notice. "I'm good, I feel like I should feel worse considering I just came out of surgery. I know that look Dr Charles, you been sent in here to shrink me?" He laughs. "God no, do I really look like that?" You nod and laugh. "By the way, where did you get the hoodie? You weren't wearing one earlier." You look away and try to act cool, but the heart rate monitor goes off and gives you away. Dr Charles silences it, before sitting back down with a slight smirk. "What's got you so nervous huh?" You try and think of something quickly, but nothing coherent comes out of your mouth. "Nothing it's just- um- n-nothing." Dr Charles laughs and grabs the hoodie to check the tag. "As I thought, so it's Sarah's hoodie, not yours." You blush and look away again, but once again, the heart monitors start beeping. "Wow, what Maggie said is true." You take a minute to process that before turning around. "Wait Maggie said what?!" 

Dr Charles laughs. "I'm teasing Dr L/n, anyway I got patients to deal with so I'm going to come back later. By the way, her hoodie looks quite good on you." You groan. "Oh, and you might want to get that blush off your face before she comes in. She's dying to see you." 

You get up carefully and go to the toilet to splash some water on your face to cry and cool down. As you get back to your bed, you see 3 people stood around your bed, holding a balloon and a bag. You see it's April, Natalie and Maggie. "Girls seriously, this is too much, I only fainted this morning!" You sit back on the bed as April talks. "And it was severe enough you had surgery so you qualify for a get well soon gift." Natalie puts the balloon weight on the floor, while April sets the bag in your lap. "Thank you for the card by the way, it was so sweet of you to think of me." April's pager goes off. "I'm sorry I'm needed in the ED, but get well soon F/n!" You put the bag on the table, and go on your phone to scroll through Instagram before you hear another knock on the door. You turn over and smile, before getting up once again. "Reese!" 

She comes over and you throw her arms around her, which makes her jump a bit before she hugs you back and smiles. "Hey, I'm so glad you're ok, you really scared me earlier." She sits down on the edge of the bed and smiles at you, which makes you blush again. "Sorry to interrupt your nice moment ladies, but F/n you are being discharged in an hour, and we haven't spoken about a plan yet. Rules are as you had brain surgery, so you have to recover with someone else for the first 3 days. It can be a friend, a roommate, a family member. Either way whoever you will stay with needs to come here and sign these forms." He passes you some forms and then walks out. Reese takes the forms out of your hands. "Mind staying with me? I promise I won't be too annoying." She laughs and signs the papers while you nod. 

An hour later, you walk out with Reese towards her car, whilst Maggie winks at you both when walking out of the hospital. You both hop in her car and head towards her apartment. Once you get inside you pop yourself down on her sofa, and Sarah grabs her first aid kit to replace your bandages. She carefully unwraps the bandages and wipes it over with antiseptic which causes you to wince slightly. 

After she dresses your bandage, you change some of Reese's clothes, and find a movie to watch on Netflix. She comes back and sits next to you on the couch, with her hair down, and wearing a t-shirt and shorts. "You look cute.." You mutter, hoping she doesn't hear. "Was this your plan? To get ill so I would have to look after you?" You begin to laugh before Reese wraps her arms around you and pulls you so you have your head on her chest and you wrap her arms around her waist. "Even if it wasn't the plan, I'm glad you are here anyway." You turn the movie on and Sarah kisses you gently on the forehead. About half an hour into the movie the mixture of hearing her heartbeat and the feeling of Reese running her fingers through your hair soothes you enough for you to fall asleep. 

Reese's phone beeps, but doesn't wake you up. She picks it up, and it's a text from Maggie.  
Maggie: Hey, how's it going?  
Sarah: Good, she's actually asleep.  
Sarah takes and attaches a picture of you asleep on her chest wearing her hoodie, and you both blushing and smiling.  
Maggie: I knew there was something going on between you two, well sleep tight lovebirds.  
Reese smiles and puts her phone down, before giving you another kiss on the forehead, which makes you smile in your sleep, and falls asleep, smiling.


End file.
